Iris Maggio
Iris Maggio (イリス マグジュ, Irisu Maguju) is an up-and-coming Independent Mage currently looking for a guild. Growing up, Iris' parents were both chefs who possessed great skill, and with that great skill, the two also possessed a large collection of state-of-the-art cooking knives. Her parents had originally planned for her to follow in their footsteps and become a chef as well, and for a short time it seemed like she showed an interest in cooking, as she was usually caught sneaking into the kitchen to watch her parents work. However, the true motive for this was so she could play with her parents' knives. Iris had no interest whatsoever in the culinary arts, she simply loved to play with knives. After she grew older, Iris thought the best way to channel this rather dangerous interest of hers was to develop a magic in which she could wield knives, so she left her home and became a mage. This has only been recently however, so she doesn't have much experience in the magical world. Since her days of mastering her magic and knifes, she has been refered to as the Blade Mistress(剣愛人, Kenaijin). Appearance Iris is a rather tall and somewhat masculine looking young woman. Because of her hair being tied up paired with her relatively flat chest, she can sometimes be mistaken for a young man at first glance, however, upon further inspection she is a rather attractive woman. She has long black hair which she keeps tied up I a tight bun at the back of her head, with two strands looping from the front and behind her ears. As previously stated, Iris is also relatively tall for a woman, and has a somewhat muscular and athletic build. Her eyes are a chocolaty-brown color. Under her right eye is a cross-shaped scar she received while playing with knives as a child. Iris' general attire consists of bandages which cover her breasts and the rest of her torso. Over that she wears a dark blue gi with light blue trim. The sleeves start from the shoulders down in a silky white material, but the forearms are dark blue with light blue trim like the gi. Iris also wears long white pants, and tall dark blue boots that reach up to her knees. Personality Iris is seen as a bit of a nut-job in all honesty. After all, she finds the innate attractiveness of playing with knives to be extremely entertaining to the point that she'd developed her own magic to suit her dangerous hobby. She is a mega-fan of all types of knife users, and freaks out when she sees a beautiful knife in a similar manner to how a normal girl would do over a cute boy. An accurate summing up of her outward personality is that she's simply a knife fanatic. Iris is also seen as impulsive by many, acting on the first thought that pops into her head, like when she immediately started playing with a knife as a child upon entering her parents' kitchen, throwing all caution that most people would have when wielding a sharp object to the wind. This however is simply the demeanor Iris displays most of the time. She is actually quite the kind-hearted person, and tends to think of other people before herself naturally. Despite this rather kindly disposition, Iris can also be deathly serious and tends to anger quicker than most. While it wouldn't quite be accurate to say that she has a short temper, she can be very frightening when enraged, throwing all thoughts away except to defeat the person who insulted or hurt someone she cares for. History Equipment Magic and Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Magical Abilities Requip *'Requip:The Swordian'(換装・剣人 (ザ・ソーディアン), Kansō: Za Sōdian lit. Express Elementary: The Sword Being): Is a varation of requip related to the summoning of various types of equipment, for Iris, it holds multiple knifes and blades. This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; the user can also just choose to use it to change their clothing. In this case, Requip: The Swordian, as the name implies, enables the user to store and equip dozens upon dozens of combat blades, in a similar manner to that of The Knight; but unlike the latter, The Swordian focuses entirely on summoning swords, giving it an edge over The Knight, which manifests armours and swords. In any case, The Swordian allows the user to equip swords—but that is not its most deadly usage. The most deadly aspect of The Swordian is that the user is capable of summoning swords which were stored within the pocket dimension in order to wipe their opponents out with ease. In combat, it is not uncommon to see a flurry of swords materializing out of thin air and disappearing just as quickly, flying and attacking rapidly from many angles at once. The main method of finishing off opponents come in the form of combining eight blades to create a dimensional rift that links the Requip dimension to Earth Land, which summons a gigantic sword to smash the user's opponents into oblivion. The user is able to combine different swords from different known sets; and the user is able to Requip different weapons in battle instantly; proving their immense skill with this magic. Trivia *Her appearance is based on Melk II from Toriko. Category:Weapon User Category:Knife User Category:Requip User Category:Independent Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Team Denix Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Blacksmith Category:Caster-Mage